


Night at the Club

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: Title says it all.





	Night at the Club

One night, Kevin was out on the prowl looking for some poon to slay. He entered into a nightclub and bought hisself a mixed drink in a tall glass. The music is blaring, the lights are flashing and moving around like crazy. The atmosphere is just right to lose oneself in. Kevin decides to sit down at a table to scope out some booty and that’s when he is approached by a very plain looking woman with blond hair.

“Hey there.” She says.

“Could you, like, move out of my way. I’m tryin’ to find a hot chick to score with.”

“Well you got one standing right in front of you!”

He turns his head to face her. He chokes on a laugh. “Right right.”

He gets up with his drink and walks past her. “Why don’t you get a face-lift and some bigger boobs, then we’ll talk. I don’t have time to deal with garbage people.”

Kevin finds a very attractive woman sitting at the bar and he approaches. “Hey baby. Why don’t you and me go dance?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m waiting for someone.”

“Well they aren’t here yet. Come on, just one little dance.” He puts his arm around her and grabs her breast.

“UGH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU CREEP!” She turns around and slaps him in the face and turns back around to her drink. He stumbles back a little and walks away when he sees a couple of other people giving him dirty looks.

He finds another attractive woman standing by the wall and puts his right hand next to her head while holding his drink in his other hand way out from his body. “Hey why don’t we go light up the dance floor?”

“Actually, I’m waiting for my friend to get back from the bathroom.”

He sees her eyes follow something for a moment as if something moved behind him. “What’s the matter? You know we’re better than all these people. We’re gods.”

“Yeeah. I’m going.” Then she walks away from him.

“Ugh. Ungrateful bitch.” He takes a sip of his mixed drink.

He goes around the club trying to pick up every attractive looking woman he can find, but fails at every turn. After a while he starts to feel drunk, but something is very different than when he’s normally drunk. He goes to sit down at the table he first arrived at.

“Hey, you remember me?” A woman with blond hair asks.

“Hm. I think so.” Kevin says while feeling strange.

“Come on. Let’s go to my place.” She holds out her hand.

“Okay. I guess.”

He takes her hand and they walk out of the nightclub.


End file.
